


Have Yourself a Furry Little Gyftmas

by TwigstheShifter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Holiday, M/M, just fluff, the ship's name is dogbone and i'm the only one who likes it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter
Summary: Lesser Dog has to work on Gyftmas out in Snowdin Forest, away from all the festivities. Thankfully Papyrus comes by and brings some holiday cheer





	

Snowdin forest was very lonely, there were few monsters this deep in and the trees often cast a foreboding shadow but Lesser Dog normally the silent stillness. Not today though, today was Gyftmas. He could hear the distant laughter of the snowdin residents, he could smell all the good food, and he could feel the electric thrum of cheer all around him. He wanted to rush into town and join in on the festivities but he was a royal guard, he could never waver from his sworn duty to protect the kingdom’s subjects. A cold breeze cut through the trees, and the dog adjusted himself to keep the chill from seeping between the cracks in his armor. He hoped that on his break he could see his boyfriend, Papyrus, it was just long enough that if he ran and didn’t stop he could make it to his house for a quick snack. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to get his break today though, Greater Dog usually came by to relieve him by now but his scent wasn’t anywhere nearby. He was just going to have to wait until the night knights came by, however by then everyone would be asleep and he will have missed out on yet another holiday.

Lesser dog sighed before picking up a branch and plopping down to draw in the snow. He liked to doodle when things got especially boring while doing his sentry duties, though his favorite thing was to make snow sculptures. Unfortunately the snow wasn’t good for that in this area of the forest, so he would have to settle for drawing. At first he drew a few little things like bones and swords, then inspiration struck, sure it might be cheesy but doggone it if he didn’t feel compelled to draw something with a festive theme. The dog unsheathed his sword, and swiftly cleared the ground while he still had the idea. With his stick he scratched in an evergreen, a simple yet beautiful base that no doubt he would have to fix several times before he was finished. A beautiful ‘tree’ such as this deserved to be decorated in the most lavish way possible in the middle of nature, perhaps it could be more rustic than the glitz and glamor of the town’s tree.

He set out to find the perfect baubles for his project, and do a couple patrols at the same time. For ornaments he collected rocks and pinecones, pressed snowballs in different shapes and sizes as best he could, he even picked up a couple of Doggo’s treat stubs. There were sprigs of pine needles about that he placed about with great care, it looked almost like tinsel bands with how the light reflected off the ice that still clung to the needles. He snapped a couple sticks he found around his station into a uniform size and lined them side by side with the utmost precision along the bottom to make a stump. He went for an ‘extra patrol’ and snuck over to an unguarded sentry stand and snapped off the icicles that hung from its roof, bringing as many as his arms could hold back to his project. The dog took a moment to look over his work before breaking the icicles up into smaller shards, pressing them into the snow here or there wherever it looked barren, and lightly covering them in powder. The way they glistened and shimmered reminded him of the twinkling lights of the real tree in the middle of Snowdin. He readjusted the lines, and stepped back to get a better perspective on his work now that it had the ‘lights’. It was really coming together, and he felt a sense of pride swell in his fluffy chest.

All he would need now is a star for the top.

Lesser Dog looked all over his area, but he couldn’t find anything star-like that he hadn’t used already, he wandered back to the empty sentry post and dug through the dusty old lost and found box but there was still no star to be found. On the upside though, he did borrow a nice knitted beanie with a pom pom on top since his ears were getting cold, but he didn’t forget to promise the box that he would return it promptly after his shift was done. It felt a bit wrong to take it still and he hoped that whoever lost it wouldn’t decide to try to find it today. He set off back to his post now a great deal more fashionable and warm, not really paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into Papyrus who was also looking at the ground, his eyes clouded in thought. The skeleton jumped, but his face brightened immediately when he saw who had knocked into him, and locked Lesser Dog into a hug.

“OH GOOD, YOU ARE ALRIGHT! YOU DIDN’T COME BY FOR LUNCH AND I GOT WORRIED SO I CAME DOWN TO CHECK IF YOU WERE OK AND ALL THESE TRACKS...” Papyrus paused to organize his thoughts, “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYBODY DID YOU?”

‘No, nothing like that! I was just trying to find a star for my tree.’ Lesser Dog signed into Papyrus’ arm.

Papyrus loosened at that and he gave a little sigh before hugging his boyfriend a little tighter.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I SAW THAT ON MY WAY HERE. I KNEW IT WAS YOUR HANDIWORK...ER PAWDIWORK?” Papyrus pecked him on the top of his head, the puffball on the hat tickling his nasal bone. “IT’S QUITE GOOD EITHER WAY.”

Lesser Dog broke the embrace, he knew he needed to get back to his post on the off chance that Greater Dog would come by, or worse, Undyne. He gripped Papyrus’ gloved hand and tugged, an invitation to follow. Papyrus cocked his head before deciding to walk with him, holding his paw and swinging it gently as they walked. They got back to Lesser Dog’s station, and Papyrus paused a moment before letting go of his boyfriend’s paw. He scratched his head, obviously trying to remember something.

“OH I ALMOST FORGOT!” the skeleton shot his finger up in the air, the dog could barely help from giggling at how cute he was. Papyrus blushed a little.

“STAY HERE, I’LL BE RIGHT BACK.”

The skeleton ran off with a triumphant laugh, and Lesser Dog sat down. He’d been commanded to stay, and all good dogs sat when told to stay. He poked around at his tree, adjusting the decorations and putting a couple more scratches in here and there. Once he was finished, he slouched a bit and stared off deeper into the woods, hoping Papyrus would get back quickly. Right on cue, he could smell the skeleton coming a couple hundred feet away but with food? He saw the shape of Papyrus at the bottom of the hill, and he could hear him panting. He must’ve ran all the way there and back, most likely even jogging in place at home. As he got closer, Lesser Dog could see his arms were completely full of crockery and blankets.

“I HAVE RETURNED, BUT THIS TIME WITH FOOD!” Papyrus set down the bowl with foil over it, as well as a couple mugs that were partially covered with the same piece of foil. “OK GET UP FOR A MOMENT.”

Lesser dog got out of the way, and picked up the things off the ground so they wouldn’t get too cold. Papyrus laid out a small tarp and put a flannel blanket over it. He bounced down on top of it, and patted next to him. Lesser Dog walked around his tree, putting the food down first before he sat, positioning himself right under papyrus’ arm.

“YOU KNOW IT’S NOT GOOD TO SIT DIRECTLY ON SNOW FOR A LONG TIME. I HOPE YOU WERE UNDER A TREE FOR AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT.”

‘I was, you don’t need to worry.’

“BUT I DO, I CAN’T HELP IT. ANYWAY, I BET YOU HAVEN’T EATEN LUNCH YET SO I BROUGHT A SPECIAL HOLIDAY MEAL!” Papyrus uncovered the bowl.

It was spaghetti with pesto sauce and meatballs, with a piece of bread and some sugar cookies on top. Lesser Dog gave Papyrus a look, that hopefully didn’t appear mean. He loved his boyfriend very much, and would tolerate his cooking, but this was a step too far.

“NEVER FEAR, YOU EAT THEM SEPARATELY. WE DIDN’T HAVE ANY OTHER FREE BOWLS SO I HAD TO PILE IT ALL IN ONE.” Papyrus smiled sheepishly. “I SUPPOSE I COULD’VE PUT THEM IN MUGS, IN RETROSPECT.”

‘Did sans help you with the green?’

“YES HE DID. HOPEFULLY IT’S NOT AWFUL. I DIDN’T GET A CHANCE TO TASTE IT BEFORE NOW.”

Papyrus fished out the cookies from the bowl, luckily very little sauce got on them. Though that was because the bread took the brunt of it. He placed the cookies aside, and handed the other half of the now slippery bread to Lesser Dog. They played tug of war with it, dropping it a couple times or having their grip slip, occasionally causing a self bopping. Once they both got a good grip, it was only a moment before the bread broke in twain, sending both of them onto their backs in the snow. 

“ALRIGHT I CALL THAT A SOLID DRAW.”

‘What? No I totally won that one.’ Lesser Dog chided.

“WELL THEN, WE CAN SETTLE IT WITH A SMOOCHING CONTEST LATER. HOWEVER, MY PASTA WILL FREEZE IF WE DON’T EAT IT SOON.” Papyrus produced two forks from his scarf, and handed one to Lesser Dog. 

‘Thank you for warming it.’

“NO PROBLEM! IT WAS ACTUALLY EASIER TO CARRY IT THAT WAY.”

They both dug their utensils into the dish, but Papyrus was first to get it into his mouth. His eyes watered, and knocked the fork from Lesser Dog’s paws. Papyrus forced his mouthful down without chewing.

“I’M SORRY BUT IT’S POISON.” Papyrus deadpans.

Lesser Dog is surprised for a moment before he snickers.

“I CAN FEEL MY SOUL FADING. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SANS. OH GOD.” Papyrus starts to lose his composure, and a couple giggles make it through. “OH GOD THERE’S ANIMAL CRACKERS.”

Lesser Dog snorts and they both break into full out laughter. The longer they laughed, the more the dog snorted, and every time he did, they’d both just laugh harder. Papyrus tips over one of the mugs to find that its contents have frozen. 

“OH SHOO-HOOT. WE-WE DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DRINK.” He wheezed, bringing in a new wave of cackles.

They settle down, chests rising and falling rapidly as they caught their breath. Lesser Dog was laying on the blanket now, with Papyrus curled on top of him, propped up by his elbows. The dog reached for a cookie and tried to bite into it, but it didn’t even leave a dent. 

“WOW IF NOT EVEN YOUR CHOMPERS COULD BITE THROUGH IT I BET IT’S HARD AS A ROCK.”

‘It’s ok I think I know what to do with it.’

Lesser Dog shifted, and Papyrus sat up. He went to the top of his tree, and delicately placed the cookie on top.

“WOWIE.” the skeleton whispered in awe.

Lesser Dog sat back down, and snuggled up to the warm skeleton. Papyrus rested his head on top of the dog’s, wrapped his arms around him protectively, and hummed a song Lesser dog couldn’t quite place but he enjoyed the rumbling of the skeleton’s voice nonetheless. It was nearly time for his shift to be over, he could tell since it was starting to get dark and he could smell the smoke from Doggo’s treats approaching. He wanted to stay here a bit longer with the soft sounds, occasional chilly breeze, the now complete fake tree, and the best boyfriend a dog could ask for.

“MERRY GYFTMAS, PUP.” Papyrus kissed Lesser Dog’s neck.

‘Merry Gyftmas, Papy.’ he signed into the back of the other’s hand.

Yeah, another five minutes wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank anyone who's read this, I know it's an unusual ship but I rather like it. I worked very hard on it and I hope whether or not you ship it, it was enjoyable.
> 
> Happy Holidays and stay warm!


End file.
